Children of the Night
by Until We Fall
Summary: A little devil is unceremoniously thrust into a world that seems so strange...and yet so familear. NOT AN OC FIC! Please R
1. When Devils Cry

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, it was just a spur-the-moment thing.**

_PROLOGUE_

Location: Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters

Time: 4:30 am

The remnants of night spread about the sleepy land like a dark veil, clouding the vision of all with illustrious dreams and fancy. Soft gales of wind rushed warmly, curling in contortion about the thick branches of trees, and making waves in the bushes. Crickets chirped monotonously among the freshly-clipped grass, ensconced amongst the statues composed of marble and stone that litter the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The aforementioned structure stood amongst the obscurity of the night, its inhabitants slumbered, wrapped within their blankets and secure living quarters, unobstructed from their rest.

The warm oak halls of the establishment glowed with fresh varnish, small lamps led the way down the empty corridor with their illuminated presence. Each side of the hall was flanked with doors, each housing a snoozing body within. It was silent; so silent, one could hear their ears ring.

A small bead of light made itself present amid the plethora of habitations, slowly morphing and growing into an immense disc of illumination. It swirled and swerved about, seemingly unstable. It hovered with a soft whirring noise in the middle of the tired hall. Within a matter of minutes, the gargantuan disc reached critical mass, spanning almost to the lofty ceiling. As though unceremoniously, a small, lithe body was thrust from the light, a tail curled like a ribbon trailing after it. The portal suddenly diminished, reducing itself once again to the size of a bead, and then vanished.

Alone, marooned, the eyes of the child blazed a yellow color, pupils absent. The small figure suddenly felt choked with an onslaught of loneliness and fear. Tail clutched within a small fist, the unfortunate creature was left little recourse, but to huddle into the darkness and weep.

The soft sobbing was brought to Ororo Munroe's attention. The woman many know as Storm, stifled a long luxurious yawn. Swaddled amongst her covers, she split her eyes open to perceive the early morning. Her blue eyes were shadowed by cascades of brilliant white hair that splayed across her vision. She lifted a slender hand to push away the hindrance, keeping it in place with a black headband. The small whimpering sounds emanating from the hallway drove her to don a green robe of soft fleece, tying it about her slim middle. It did not take long for her to discover the source.

A young girl, no older than ten, covered in blue fur sat wide-eyed in fear at the new stimulus. Her hands seemed unfinished, with only three fingers, and two toes per foot. Atop her head, a mop of royal blue hair fell to her shoulders. Behind her, a swiveling tail adorned with a pointed end like a spade, tucked itself behind. A nightgown littered with flower prints covered the child's middle.

Ororo gasped. Not in shock or horror, but in surprise. "Oh. Where did you come from?" she queried softly. "What is your name?"

Tears continued to stream down the face of the young one, seemingly disoriented.

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you."

The devilish-looking girl looked forlornly at Storm

"I…I'm TJ…who are you…where am I? I just want to go home!" more tears slithered down the unfortunate creature's face.

*****

_CHAPTER 1: WHEN DEVILS CRY_

"Please calm yourself. Your answers will come TJ." she attempted to place her hand upon the whimpering devil, only to have TJ recoil at her touch. The young girl retreated toward the wall, eventually beginning to ascend its edifice. Her eyes gleamed through the darkness of the early morning, and her tail convoluted menacingly about.

Ororo made her best effort understand how the girl must have felt; alone, scared, abandoned perhaps. The newcomer was thrown headlong into a world she knew little about, where everything seemed alien to her, and everyone could be a potential enemy. Still, the child called TJ, reminded her of someone.

"I'm not here to hurt you, little one" she coaxed. "I'm Ororo, but you can call me 'auntie' if you want. I just want to talk, if you'll come down that is."

The ten-year-old refused, vehemently shaking her head from side to side. She clung to the smooth oak that composed of the wall, a lamp giving her face an iridescent glow. A great amount of fear manifested itself in her eyes, her straight hair hung down over her neck.

Storm didn't want to upset her any more than she already was, however, she couldn't very well have a little girl stuck to the side of the wall, now could she?

"I don't want to have to do this the hard way, but you can't stay there." with that statement, she raised her hands to summon powerful gales of wind. TJ only adhered herself to the edifice even more vehemently, seeming to have lost all but the slightest bit of trust in the woman opposite her.

"Storm, calm yourself." a voice, strong, yet composed, commanded. The voice seemed to have no owner, only bearing down on them from the high rafters of the ceiling. TJ swiveled her head about in all directions, trying to discern the unknown source of the sound, but her mind could perceive nothing. Ororo closed her eyes in understanding.

"Yes, Professor"

"Hey! What's going on here? Like, can't a girl get some sleep?" a tired, yet irritated, voice called. A face dissolved through the oak blockage. A teenage girl with brunette hair tied tightly in a ponytail appeared like a trophy mounted on the wall, being that only her head was visible. The head of Kitty Pryde turned to view the astonished devil.

"What is that thing!?"

She pushed herself from the warm, wooden surface, her whole body suspended in motion for what seemed a prolonged amount of time. The others looked on as the small child's spine twisted and convoluted in an unnatural manner, very much like a cat's natural sense to right itself. Her feet flew above her head, tumbling in a back flip, only to land upon her toes, unharmed.

"She also has excellent flexibility it seems. Most interesting. She's just like him" the wheels of a wheelchair, operated by a bald man with a seemingly stern look upon his face appeared from down the hall. He sat straight, with resolve and intention.

"Oh no…they're everywhere!" she exclaimed, commencing to dart and sprint down the narrow hallway.

"No, stop." the voice of Charles Xavier almost commanded. "We can help you. I'm professor Xavier, and none of us here have any intention of hurting you. What did you say your name was?"

TJ stopped and turned toward the strange man. Her eyes softened as she timidly returned toward the group. "Me?" the child placed a blue finger toward herself "I'm TJ. Talia Josephine Wagner."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**All characters © Marvel**


	2. The Predator's Strike

**Author's Note: Hello loyal readers! I would like to take this opportunity to let you know that I love taking ideas from you guys! So if you have an itch to see a certain something happen in the story, feel free to let me know! I'm sorry, but pairings are excluded. You have the power, so use it!**

Chapter 2: The Predator's Strike

"Me?" the child placed a blue finger toward herself "I'm TJ. Talia Josephine Wagner."

A hush fell about the establishment, an eerie quell that seemed to grip their throats, disabling them from making any utterance whatsoever. They stood, seemingly shocked and perplexed by the bewildering creature who stood before them, tail swirling behind her in a serpentine fashion. Several moments passed between them in almost painful reserve. Talia's face lowered in what seemed like embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" her small voice cracked, shattering the dimension that held the others in auditory suspension.

"No-no of course not dear." Ororo reassured her, bending down to meet eye-to-eye with the little devil. "And don't worry, we'll bring you back home, once we find out how."

The sleeping establishments that line the landscape, interconnected with vast webs and conglomerations of roadways, began to slowly stir from their slumbers. The twinkling bodies of stars slowly began to fade, their essence being lost to the eyes as though they were simply an illusion, a contrivance of the mind. The faint glow of the sun began to peek over the hills, bathing all within its path in a soft brilliance. Rooftops began to glaze with an almost celestial radiation. Cars began to stir and rumble, as their owners invoked them into motion. The world that seemed to emerge from a state of suspension , began to resume.

"Yes, but not right now, I'm afraid" the reasoning of Professor X sliced through the ever-retreating darkness. "We shall implore further once we all have had enough sleep. Pleasant dreams." His wheels swiveled about to progress in his former trajectory.

"Pleasant dreams, Professor" came the unified response of Ororo and Kitty. Saying nothing, TJ simply waved, her face remaining placid.

The morning arrived with all haste, blasting through the windows, splashing and spilling about the floors and assorted ornate furniture. Nothing seemed to escape its grasp, it crawled across pillows and bed sheets, dressers and desks. Birds chirped cheerily within the sun-dappled treetops. A youth of caucasian descent groaned as the sun roused him. He tunneled deeper under his covers, trying to escape the morning's grasp, his lean limbs tucked underneath as well.

"Bobby, wake up, you'll be late for school!" a voice, laced with a slight German accent coaxed.

The eyes of Bobby Drake shot open, surprise ran like waves across his body. His arm shot out, rocketing toward a black alarm clock. Grasping it, the red numbers that flashed across the screen seemed to validate the situation. In a whirlwind of activity, the youth flew out of his bed in a rush to remedy his unfortunate circumstances.

"Ha! Fooled you, it's Saturday! You should have seen the look on your face!" uproarious laughter trickled from the opposite end of the domicile following the comment.

"You never get tired of playing tricks, do you Kurt?" Bobby queried, breathing a sigh of relief. He reposed on the edge of the bed, staring back at his roommate. Tail swirling and pale eyes smiling in the morning light, it seemed that Kurt Wagner could hardly help himself but to execute such a tried-and-true jest.

"It's what the Fuzzy One lives for! That and some good breakfast. Let's go!" in a flash of kinetic action, the aptly-termed Fuzzy One raced from the dormitory, and out of sight, leaving Bobby on his own, the morning shone on behind him.

"Heh." Bobby sighed "if he's not thinking about playing tricks, he's thinking of food. Typical Kurt."

"Please don't crowd her!" Ororo exclaimed.

Multiple pairs of eyes gawked at the unusual visage of TJ during her time of repast. A milk white porcelain bowl full of oatmeal radiated with warmth. The steam from her breakfast curled and convoluted toward the heavens, slowly dissipating into nothingness. Her spindled hands grasped a shining silver spoon, and placed a portion of the creamy substance within her mouth, savoring the sweet molasses flavor of the brown sugar sprinkled conservatively on top.

"Where did she come from?"

"What is she doing here?"

"She looks so much like Kurt."

The mumblings and soft murmurs of the other inhabitants buzzed and curled about, mixing with the clear condensation known as steam coming from the various assortment of food products. Plates full of eggs, sausages, bagels with cream cheese, fresh fruit among others clacked about with the contact of forks and knives. The long table of oak gleamed warmly in the morning sun. The television flashed news reports, adding extra medium noise. Kitty smiled, tasting a forkful of eggs. Another girl, clad in heavy makeup and ghoulish clothing accented by a spiked collar and combat boots turned to her.

"So you ran into her this morning?" Rogue's southern twang inquired, her eyebrow cocked quizzically.

"Yeah, it was like, so weird. She was climbing all over the walls and stuff."

"Groovy" Rogue nodded "I wonder if she's met blueboy yet."

Kurt flew down the ornate staircase, his excitement and eagerness driven by raging hunger. He landed upon solid ground, his expert dexterity ensuring a safe landing. He felt free at this moment, not worrying about having to conceal himself. The hardwood floors of the lobby were tread upon heavily, the high-vaulted ceiling blaring opulent worth. Busts and statues of creamy marble posed as the sunlight added a shimmer to their tireless facial expressions and body movements. It was most fortunate and convenient that Charles Xavier had been waiting for him.

"Ah, _guten tag_ Professor."

"Good morning Kurt, I was wondering if I could have a chat with you."

"Of course, eh, may I ask what this is about?"

"No need to worry, you're not in trouble."

The road wound about like an immense serpent in repose, black and smelling of fresh asphalt. The late morning sun blared down upon a lone motorcycle racing across the landscape. It revved and roared among the solitude of the rider's path. Within his cranial chasm, the owner of the vehicle seemed troubled, images in his mind flashing, gnawing at his content. Forward he sped, prodded by a sort of urgency that blazed like engulfing flames within his innards. The rider flared his nostrils, inhaling, obtaining scent.

"Sabretooth." he growled, a low deathlike tone. "He's close."

"These flowers are beautiful." the ten-year-old smiled, touching a white lily, the texture of the petals felt smooth and incredibly supple like velvet to her malformed hands. She sat surrounded by a plethora of enchanting plant life. Roses blushed red and pink held crystalline beads of dew cupped within their petals. Rows of Snapdragons and Foxgloves exploded with vivid yellows and muted lavenders against the vibrant green foliage and grass. Ororo reposed among the soft emerald grasses with TJ, clad in a long dress that matched the hue of the endless azure sky. She too, indulged herself in observing closely, some sweet-smelling Columbine.

"They are, very beautiful." she agreed. "The Professor likes to keep the gardens this way, so that everyone can enjoy them."

"The Professor is a nice man, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. A very nice man."

Two eyes, glaring with feral ferocity had locked themselves upon the twain, a low rumbling, rattling roar escaping the predator's mouth. Ensconced within the brambles and heather. The institute reeked with the scent of Logan, or as he liked to call himself, Wolverine. Flicking his eyes from one side to the other, the stalker hidden in the obscurity had delineated that his presence had not been detected by those mutant brats that wandered about the establishment.

He had no interest in any of the small fry, he just wanted his rival, his enemy for eternity. His tongue craved the blood of the one with adamantium claws. Emitting another growl of indignation, he turned toward his prey. Luring out Wolverine would be painfully easy.

He leapt, roaring with great ferocity. His tattered trench coat following behind him like an entourage, the burly image of Sabretooth made his presence known to his unfortunate victims. With a great blow, TJ was knocked asunder, tossed unceremoniously upon the ground. She groaned in pain upon impact. Ororo arose in alarm, glaring in an irritated manner into the eyes of her aggressor.

"Sabretooth? Logan is not here! I suggest you leave before you anger me." as though on cue, livid portentous clouds began to congregate ominously above her, rumbling and crackling with cisterns full of thunder. Darkness seemed to overshadow them, her hands raised, piercing the sky. The activity drew a crowd of students who looked on, half in awe at Storm's power.

The predator roared again, seemingly indignant toward her threats. He raced toward her, the name of Logan, his hated enemy, on his lips. Suddenly, a heated pain spread across his back, a red, flashing, searing sensation that seemed to drive him mad with agony. It was followed by another, and still another. He turned to see that TJ had righted herself, forming congregations of energy, glowing red,* with her hands.

"You leave Auntie alone, or I'll give you another!" her brow furrowed in anger and an all serious nature. The glowing weapon held within her spindling apparatuses called hands seemed to denote that she was not joking.

"You see? You are hopelessly outnumbered, now leave peacefully, or suffer the consequences" Storm warned once again, the heavens above rumbled assent. Still he declined to relent, charging toward the African woman with renewed vigor. As though God Himself had been angered, an immense bolt of lightning shot up, gripping Victor Creed in an onslaught of searing pain, like none before has he experienced. It coursed about his body in waves, his body rapidly singing and smoldering. The first chance he had, he made a quick escape.

"This isn't over, I know you're hiding Wolverine!" his threats fading behind him.

The onlookers applauded the duo for having dispatched the troublemaker. Many spoke in awe at the power of Ororo, and the fortitude of Talia.

"That was amazing!" one student interjected "To bad that Nightcrawler had to miss it. I wonder, where is he anyway."

"Nightcrawler?" Talia looked up in interest "You mean Daddy's here?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**All characters © Marvel **

***These are Talia's "hex bolts"**


	3. Sojourned

Chapter 3-Sojourned

"That's right, she claimed that he was her father." Ororo affirmed, Professor Xavier pausing in thought. "It was fortunate for us that everyone else thought it was a joke." light spilled and splashed about the panes of the Professor's office, the afternoon sun glazing everything over with warmth. Rows of books lined the walls like cells of honeycomb, dripping with sweet knowledge. TJ crouched upon the carpet, swirling tail tucked under in shame. She looked at the two adults in a forlorn manner.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" her small voice echoed through the large room, timid and unsure. "I just wanted to see Daddy. Am I not allowed to see him? Am I being punished?" questions buzzed about her brain like irritated wasps, stinging and gnawing at her contented state of mind.

"No, of course not Talia." wheeling his way over to the distressed child, Xavier's voice was soft and unimposing. "It's just that your father is very busy right now. Perhaps another time." he had to fabricate an excuse. Until some questions were answered, he felt it was best that the two did not meet. The girl's head lowered in sadness, her brow furrowed in distress. She grabbed the pointed end of her serpentine appendage, fondling it nervously.

"Daddy's always so busy. He never has time for me anymore."

"You'll see him very soon, I promise." the Professor smiled kindly, trying to quicken her spirits. "But, if you'll allow me, I would like to get to know you better, TJ. I want to know where you come from, who sent you here, and for what reason."

Her countenance became darker, more burdened and uncomfortable. "But I don't know any of that! Please believe me I don't remember!" her voice was frantic, cracked, as though on the verge of crying. She took a step back, as though being cornered by a famished animal.

"Please, please calm yourself. All I need you to do is close your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

Talia nodded assent, and did as requested.

The ability to delve into the minds of others is one of Charles Xavier's most noted abilities. Piecing together the seemingly cryptic fragments of information into an understandable document. As his mind entered hers, for a short period of time, there was only darkness.

Eyes shot open, staring blankly into the over exaggerated face of a doll. His portly belly and jolly expression made him benevolent and adorable, able to warm the hearts of children who looked upon him. The room was small, filled with furnishings that were too miniscule for anyone other than a child. A soft warm breeze played about the curtains, tossing them asunder so that they tickled the windowpanes. Curled under warm covers, it would seem a serene setting; a child tucked in bed with her favorite toy.

it would have been, of course, had it not been for the flashes of light and piercing sounds of explosions that resounded beyond the walls of her habitation. Shouts of men and women engaged in mortal combat, engaged in a fight for their lives, shot into the night sky.

She huddled in fright, her young mind struggling to comprehend the cause for such chaos. She felt choked in an onslaught of heightened emotion. She had a desire to cry, the corners of her mouth being pulled down as though by some unknown force, and eyes forming dew drops of sadness. Daddy told her never to cry, because that's not what real X-men do. She had no reason to cry, because he said he would always be there to protect her.

Her door flew open, and the silhouette of an unknown personage made his presence known. She recoiled; a reflex displayed by those who feel threatened by their circumstances.

"_Wachen Sie auf_. Wake up my daughter, you have to get out of here. It is not safe." A tall, well-muscled version of the lanky teenager known as Kurt Wagner tread quickly into his daughter's room. A serious-faced adult, his indigo hair was clipped short; a stark contrast to the shoulder-length mop that graced the head of his younger counterpart. Hastily, he plucked her from her sleeping arrangements, her middle still clad in a pale floral nightgown. A flashing illumination resounded with the harsh tone of a destructive explosion outside, reminding the twain of the seriousness of the situation. He quickly raced out of the room, grasping his precious cargo. Clutching his chest, she made an attempt to reach out toward her covers, curled and curved in use.

"Daddy, I forgot Bamf!" she exclaimed, hand still outstretched, longing for the comfort of her doll.

"There is no time." his countenance did not waver in its stern expression. "It is too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt, _miene tochter_. Now hold on!"

_-BAMF!- _the duo disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke.

Faint lights flickered, wavering between the death of darkness, and the life of bright providence. The musty smell of un underground network of passageways filled their nostrils. Not missing an instant, Nightcrawler sprang down the corridor, Talia perched atop his back. An atrium appeared before them; an immense opening, punctuated with various equipment, flashing screens and keyboards to control them. A glass apparatus seemed to be the objective of the excursion; four walls gleaming with the crystalline substance.

"TJ, do you remember how to defend yourself? Remember what your Daddy, your _vater_, has taught you?"

"Yes, I remember." came the curious, yet frightened response.

"Very good. You're a good girl." he responded. Fingers clicking and clacking upon a keyboard. One of the glass walls lowered, as though inviting guests to enter. It hissed and whirred with mechanical obedience. Walking closer to the alien object, Kurt placed his daughter within the confines of the glass enclosure, subsequently commanding the door to close upon itself.

"This will cause a hole in the time-space continuum." he explained "With this, you will be able to go through dimensions-to go through time. When I tell you, you must take yourself away, far away. This is the only way I can ensure your safety. Do you understand?" he turned away.

Scared and distressed, she placed her hands upon the glass wall, the edifice squeaking and squealing as she tried pushing her weight upon it. Frantically, her little fists dealt blows upon the barrier, only to have her efforts prove to be in vain.

"Daddy! Please come with me, I'm scared! I mean, what's going to happen to me? To you? What if-"

"I can't come with you TJ." Kurt interrupted, continuing on his trajectory away from her, and toward the command center. "You must do this alone. When you get older, you will learn that when your friends need you, you should always be ready to fight alongside them, whatever the cost. Wolverine, Colossus, Psylocke-I cannot abandon them-not now, or ever. When your time comes, I pray that you will do the same for your friends, who prove that they deserve your loyalty. I also pray to God, that He will keep you safe as you leave me." Another clack of the keys, and the apparatus displayed its readiness to be put to use as it hummed with a mechanical livening. A rustling from the corridor behind them inferred that their aggressors were not far off.

"and please, don't forget, that I love you"

"_Ich liebe sie auch, Vater_*"

"Go now, Talia!"

A large disc of light swelled and grew from the bottom of the glass enclosure to the very top. It buzzed and hummed with an almost unearthly sound. Taking one last wistful glance at her paternal unit, TJ threw herself headlong into the blazing structure.

Then darkness filled the Professor's mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

**All characters © Marvel**

***this means "I love you too, father"**


	4. It Takes One to Know One

**Author's Note: I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. You guys are great! Plot ideas anyone? I can't keep writing filler for long! Please forgive me if you feel this chapter is too long, drawn-out, and essentially useless. I promise to have more plot substance in the following chapters.**

Chapter 4: It Takes One To Know One

Light began to flood his eyes once again, his senses returning to their former state. His mind reeled from its dreamlike sequence, seemingly reversing its trajectory from the interior of TJ's faint memory.

Talia's wide glowing eyes opened, staring blankly into the Professor's visage. Her pure features seemed bewildered, almost frozen in a dazed expression. She breathed calmly, tail swished from side to side in a relaxed manner.

"So, where did she come from? Why is she here?" Storm's almost commanding voice inquired, prodded by her hunger for information on the subject.

"To be safe" came the Professor's simple reply, reversing his vehicle in order to establish space between him and the child. "It appears that she comes from the future, or some alternate dimension, I'm not sure. Whatever the case, it seems that Kurt sent her to us in order that she is out of the way of danger; an unseen threat that was slowly closing in upon them. That is all that I could see. One thing is for certain, and that is, whatever reality she is from, Kurt is her father."

"What about her mother?" Ororo queried "I mean, who-"

"My mom is called the Scarlet Witch." TJ's voice piped up, the girl re-adjusting herself in the crouched position. Her slim blue finger pressed against the plush green carpet, making small circular swirls against the dark fibers. With every moment she conversed with them, her confidence grew. "Man, I miss her, too."

"So, an alternate Wanda is your mother." Charles' eyebrows raised in interest. With his understanding of both teens, he could hardly imagine such a thing. " In this world, knowing what I do of those two, it would be highly unlikely."

"And that would explain that strange power she used when she helped me fight Victor." Ororo mentioned, stunned. "I've seen Wanda use something similar."

"That could very well be, Storm. However, at this time, I think you have a visitor, TJ."

Making use of his abilities, Xavier, was able to make contact with the other blue member of the household. The dry, flipping sound of a page turning filled Kurt's ears as he preoccupied himself, engrossed in a novel. Propped against a brown leather couch, his mind was whisked away to the swashbuckling adventure of _Treasure Island_. The briny scent of salty sea air filled his imagination. The sound of crashing waves, frosted with foam, lapped about, rising and falling around his sailing vessel. The piercing harsh cries of sea gulls sounded as they soared and swooped above the azure skies. White cumulous clouds, like immense gatherings of soft cotton floated lazily overhead. He sat atop his ship, the sun bearing upon his form. Limbs curled around a tall mast, Pirate Nightcrawler put his hand to his brow, peering into the distance. What adventures await him beyond the distant shore? What treasures lie under the sands to be unearthed? Will there be lovely young damsels to rescue?

"Kurt, do you remember the girl we discussed earlier?" a deep voice sliced across the youth's imagination, bringing him back to the understanding of his present circumstances.

"_Ja _Professor, I do. What about her?"

"I think it's time the two of you met. Could you make your way back to the office please?"

"Certainly."

_-BAMF!-_

The dense smoke and faint smell of brimstone were all too familiar to TJ. Her eyes glowed even more fervently and her face lifting in an excited smile. However, the person she had expected to see, did not come in the form she had anticipated. She did not expect a slim teen with shoulder-length indigo hair to appear through the last remaining strands of mist.

"_Mein Gott_! We really do look similar." Kurt remarked, rather surprised.

"You could say that again." came Talia's pointed reply. She cocked her head from one side, and then tried to perceive the newcomer from a different angle. Her puzzled expression gave insight into her mind, trying to piece together the various aspects of the reality around her. Kurt too, was curiously investigating the child.

"TJ, this is the Kurt Wagner of our time, of our world."

"He's my _vater_? It can't be!" Exclaimed the young girl in disbelief.

"_Vater_!? I have a daughter? When did this happen?" Kurt queried, shocked.

"Well not exactly" Xavier tried to amend their understanding of the situation. "Kurt, Talia, it's very difficult to explain, but you two are related to each other, and yet you aren't at the same time."

"This is making less sense every minute" TJ huffed, crossing her arms.

"Just let the Professor explain" Ororo commented.

"Kurt, do you remember the dimension you go through when you teleport?"

Nightcrawler's mind reverted back to his memories of that realm. Vapid lakes of fire blazed and danced, eating away at the abysmal darkness. The dusky, fire-fashioned brimstone filled the air with its unmistakable musty scent. The entirety of the landscape seemed menacing; a dangerous, hungry land willing to swallow those unfortunate enough to lose their way. Unearthly howls and slicing screeches resounded from the darkness.

"No way! Don't tell me she came from…_there_…" Kurt shuddered at the thought, placing an emphasis on the final word.

"No, of course not. But that's simply an example of a plane of existence that operates independently from our own. Talia here, is from one of those realms. The Nightcrawler in her world is her father, and he sent her here in order that she is kept from harm."

"Ah, I see." he responded. "Well, as best I know how anyway."

"You're telling me" the young girl rose, inching closer to inspect Kurt "but if you think I'm going to run around, calling you 'daddy', you're mistaken."

Ororo couldn't help but smile in amusement. The child was slowly showing her true personality, her shyness dissolving, every second she mingles about with her new companions. Contrary to her initial disposition, TJ was rather extroverted and spoke with a frank and sarcastic air. As the young girl familiarized herself, so she felt more at home and willing to speak on friendly terms. Ororo could tell that she was slowly dropping formalities, one by one, and the person within, she was intrigued to find, was very much the opposite of what everyone expected.

"Well, I'll let you two get more acquainted, considering you didn't have the chance this morning." Charles stated was his wheels whirred toward the entrance. Storm followed closely behind him, opening the door in preparation to leave.

"Ok then" Talia responded.

Cloistered amongst the surfeit of flashing screens and clutter of machinery, Hank McCoy felt slightly claustrophobic amongst all of the various objects that blinked and flashed for his attention.

"An inter-dimensional portal manipulator, how incredibly curious." he remarked, scratching his chin with a hulking paw. Beast re-adjusted his circular spectacles that glinted beneath the artificial illumination.

"Do you think such a thing would be difficult to duplicate?" Xavier inquired.

"I'll have to admit, it will require some pretty intricate and highly advanced materials, not to mention more research, but I think it could be possible" he reassured the Professor.

"Thank you, my friend." came the reply.

"She sounds like a nice kid." Hank remarked, returning to tinkering with a conglomeration of small mechanical parts, clinking and clacking about as they are fitted together. "I hope she fits in alright."

******

"I don't care how they look at me. If they don't like what they see, then too bad for them." TJ stated, rather frankly, crossing her arms and huffing in a haughty manner. Donning a white T-shirt covered over with a light red jacket and blue jeans, those things that made her different from others still made her presence blatantly obvious. The fine velvety texture of her body and its unnatural color, her piercing eyes, and strange extremities would most certainly not be well received by watchers of the public. "Can't I go without that thing, Kitty?"

"This is like, your first time out of the Institute, Teej. Just because we understand how special you are, doesn't mean that those people out there will also. Besides, Mr. McCoy was nice enough to make you this image inducer, it would, like, be nice of you to wear it." Kitty chided, holding out a small pink watch. "You know, the first time I met you, I didn't think you would be such a brat." a sly smile crept across her frosted lips, as she continued to push the product "at least try it?"

Talia slowly inched toward her friend, closely inspecting the object as though she were a stray animal cautiously investigating something being fed to her. Gingerly plucking it with a malformed hand, she wrapped it around her left wrist.

"Nothing happened."

"Look in the mirror, silly."

A ten-year-old girl with creamy skin and black hair stared back from the reflective pane. Jumping up, slightly startled, it took a brief amount of time for Talia to acclimate to her perceived visage. She twirled and turned about, inspecting the finely-crafted workmanship.

"It's really cool! I mean, I can deal with it." came the final verdict.

"Awesome!" came Kitty's enthusiastic response. "Now hurry up, Scott, Jean, and Kurt are waiting downstairs." she trotted out gleefully, passing through a wall.

"Kitty really needs to re-learn what a door is" TJ remarked saucily.

Two weeks have passed since the dimension-traveler found herself plucked from her circumstances, and thrust into a new game with different players. The truth about her peculiar relation to Kurt was kept secret from those who did not already know, for fear that misunderstanding would tarnish his image. As she began to acclimate herself, she developed a reputation among the X-Men for her biting wit and sarcastic comments, whether they are appreciated or not. Well liked, her sunny disposition and Olympic-level acrobatics did well for pleasing a crowd and gaining friendships. Outfitted with a new room and wardrobe, TJ, or Teej as she was affectionately known, was poised to spend an extended period of time among their ranks.

"Who's idea was it to invite Kitty, Kurt, and the kid to the park?" Scott Summers scowled, his shades glinted in the early afternoon sun. He leaned against the hardwood table. The crystalline windowpanes glowed with sunlight and radiated with provident warmth. The chrome of the kitchen appliances were glossed with a bright sheen.

"Well you know those two, no one needs to invite them, they invite themselves." Jean's brisk chuckles sprinkled the kitchen with merriment. Her blazing red hair cascaded freely in soft waves around her face. Her long skirt swished wantonly with every confident stride she took. "Besides, it wound be nice if the 'kid' got out for once." she jokingly shot his terminology back at him.

"I know, but, I just wanted it to be just us. Playing babysitter wasn't exactly written in my schedule."

"Hey come on, relax Scott." Jean reassured him "I promise you they'll be off and doing their own thing before you know it."

*****

Location: Munn Park, Bayville

Time: 2:35 pm

The lofty treetops bristled and shook, controlled by the soft, warm gales of wind that whipped about the terrain. The grasses of Munn Park were painted a vibrant green, writhing and full of life. Concrete sidewalks were cleanly swept, with pedestrians happily treading the tiles. Shouts of children running and playing about curled up toward the shining heavens. Cars trundled down the busy streets on the outskirts of the community gathering area, the monotonous machines punctuated with brief moments of stopping and speeding down the well-worn streets.

Amongst a throng of people, the quintet of familiar personages mingled amongst themselves, saturated in the life-sustaining sunshine.

"Hey Kitty, what's wrong with this picture?" Kurt muttered in a soft tone, motioning toward Jean and Scott.

"A croissant. It seems Scott is starting to lose his pastry charms*" she responded, her mouth overflowing with soft giggles, pouring and swelling among the sweet grasses. Her partner in crime could not help but join her.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Jean cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Kitty chirped.

Swiveling and swerving, TJ's head was taking in all it could of its new surroundings. Her world, heavily laden with new sights, sounds and smells, stimulated her senses to the fullest. The older members of her cabal being preoccupied with their own strange breed of nonsense, she turned her attention toward a group of children interacting amongst themselves.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you playing?" the jostling children had barely noticed the newcomer standing before them, inquiring as to their actions.

"We're playing tag" a boy, obviously their leader, spoke up "Want to join?" the other children did not seem to object to the idea.

"Sure, why not."

"Ok…you're it!" TJ was issued a sharp shove, the other children scattered and giggled with glee as they attempted to evade the one who fervently pursued them. Ducking and weaving in a sort of manic dance, her spirits were quickened as she gave chase. Her nimble dexterity seemed almost perfect for a game of keeping on the trail of others. However, she felt her insides drop as she tripped, landing upon the hard ground. Responding to the impact, the watch clamped about her wrist began to shoot sparks and whir angrily. The shocked faces of the children were all the feedback she needed to assume that it had ceased to perform its duty.

Piercing screams brought the remaining X-Men to their attention, a blue furred apparition of their newest member was spotted on all four limbs, mind racing, heart pounding, bounding onward. Frantic, yet determined, her trajectory placed her in the busy street, threatened by oncoming traffic.

"TJ! Watch out!" Scott exclaimed.

The life of a truck driver isn't always the most interesting, or the most pleasant. The cab smelled faintly of smoldering cigarettes. The twang of country ballads sung softly, saturating the upholstery as an undertone. All things seemed to be going the same way it has gone every time before, that is until, something extraordinary happens. It's not every day that one sees a blue child scuttling across one's line of sight. The driver harshly pressing the break petal, the behemoth of a vehicle swerved uncontrollably, skidding tires screeched eerily under the asphalt.

Jean had little time to expend, and such an object would require full concentration. Massaging her temples, the clinking, clattering, hissing, spinning metal monster was lifted from its connection to the ground, seemingly hovering over astonished onlookers. It was gently placed down, out of any way of danger.

"Guess what's going to be on all the news channels tonight-us." Kurt commented, his statement saturated with anxiety.

"Forget that, we have bigger problems. Teej is like, gone!" responded Kitty.

The bright green foliage shaded anyone's view of her. The canopy of a sturdy tree, reposed in sage-like age and wisdom seemed to be a prime vantage point. She situated herself among the gnarled, knotted branches, splotched with rustic tones of brown and tan. The rough bark scraped across her spine as she reposed, tail swishing and curling like a ribbon tossed about in the breeze. The heavens seemed endless, simply a heedless world of blue that none could escape. Her eyes wandered with the lazy clouds, musing.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I tried to be strong, but all those faces, they just startled me. I wish I can come back soon. I want to be strong, you believe me, right Daddy? I say my prayers every night, just like you tell-"

"_Dort sind sie_. There you are Talia." a kind, familiar voice floated to her pointed ears. "Everyone is looking for you."

"Go away." came the sharp response from an irked TJ. She crossed her arms and brought her legs closer to her chest. "leave me alone." the harshness of the command left Kurt crestfallen.

"Look, I know how difficult it is to hide what you look like from the world. But you have to be tough-"

"I_ am_ tough." the child rudely interrupted "Daddy taught me everything I know about taking care of myself. Of course, you would have known that if you were really my father. But no, you're just a cheap knockoff."

"TJ, I-"

"Go away" the command resounded again, this time, a small cracking of voice was evident "I don't care what you have to say. You don't understand." she examined the pink adornment whose malfunction was the cause of much activity, and not the profitable kind. She undid the clasp, holding it out in disgust "I knew using this was a bad idea." with a quick flick of her wrist, the watch sailed to the ground, landing with a thud upon the moist mulch.

Kurt, trying to piece together possible utterances toward the abashed child, plucked the pink watch from amongst the leaf litter, his brow furrowed in a lugubrious nature. "Now, if there is one person on this earth that understands, it is me. I used to be like you; I wasn't weak or afraid, but I didn't want others to be frightened of me, so I hid myself. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it's alright now, I promise."

There was no response, nothing more than the whispering breezes threading through the leaves could be heard.

"Really? You promise it's alright?"

"Of course. Now come down please, I can't have you brooding in that tree all day."

After some seconds, she acquiesced to his request. Making a great leap from the highest point, she landed with all grace and poise.

"I want you to know, that those things I said…I didn't really mean them. You're not a knockoff, you're the real thing…just, different."

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it."

"How?"

"Well, Americans have this saying, 'it takes one, to know one.'"

_-BAMF!-_

TO BE CONTINUED

**All characters © Marvel**

*** This is referring to the episode "Cruise Control" when Kurt and Kitty make jokes about the relationship between Jean and Scott, involving pastry.**


	5. Battles of Then and Now

Chapter 5-Battles of Then and Now

**Author's Note: Once again, I would like to thank everyone who faithfully read and comment upon this work. I decided to fill this chapter with a bit more action because it's about time some bad guys got beaten up, lol. Please let me know if any of the characters are out of character. Enjoy!**

"My God, it's a Mini-Elf."

Logan had come back in the night, the warm summer breezes whipped and swirled about his form as he entered through the threshold of the institute. The bright foliage of trees bustled and thrummed about at his return, and the night air was saturated with the buzzing insect life. His lone-wolf attitude rebelled against staying in one place for too long, and so he took his leave for a short while. He didn't however, expect a favor from the propieter of the establishment.

"Well yes, actually, as a matter of speaking." Charles thread his fingers through one another, leaning forward in profound thought. "I thought that perhaps you could 'test' her for me."

Wolverine thumbed through a newspaper, stained heavily with the scent of fresh ink. His eyes flicked and skimmed through the various scribblings and kinetic photographs that filled the pages. A creamy mug of bubbling, hissing, bitter liquid lay reposed upon the smooth tabletop, laced with morning sunlight. The coffee emanated soft curling billows of condensation that floated to the lofty ceiling, then suddenly fading off as though it were a specter of the imagination. Clutching the vessel and taking part of the strong aqueous solution, Logan grunted in pensive response to the request.

"Sure Chuck, why not."

TJ's tail swerved and curled about in quickened curiosity, glowing eyes widened as she took in the new stimulus. A vast and seemingly empty space sang its hollow presence around her, the only thing she could see was a clear glass pane, where familiar personages were closely observing the young girl. She crouched, craning her neck from side to side, allowing questions to form within the chasm of her mind, and then float wantonly to the top, where they escaped out of her pointed ears.

"What is this place, Auntie?"

Ororo hastily adjusted the cape that folded and fluttered about her shoulders. "This is called the Danger Room, dear. This is where all X-men come to train, and improve their skills."

Talia's brows lifted in interest.

"TJ, this place can be very hazardous, and I don't want you in here without supervision. Is that understood?" her voice was injected with a breed of maternal harshness that was both benevolent, and unforgiving. The younger of the two nodded assent, informing Ororo that she fully understood the command.

"Very good. Now let's start the exercise."

"Exercise?" Talia inquired.

"It's just to see what you can do. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll be right here, ok?"

"OK!" the child winked, smirking sassily, facing forward in preparation. Storm couldn't help but smile when she behaved in such a manner. Talia's confidence was something she greatly admired about the girl.

"Are you ready?"

**********

"Are you ready?" her father's stern voice questioned, staring at his bewildered daughter with a stoic expression. His face was framed by small wrinkles that fanned out from his wide eyes and the corners of his grimacing mouth. The twain stood in each other's presence among the emerald grasses, the azure sky blared its endless hue above their heads, and the sun blasted the balmy afternoon with its provident illumination. Gentle winds tousled their hair, as they locked stares with one another. Never before has TJ seen her father treat her in such a manner. For the entirety of her existence, she had strived to make her father burst with pride, and perhaps, one day, join the ranks of her predecessors, as an X-man. This, she thought, perhaps, was one more step in that journey. "I'm not going to go easy on you, _liebchen_. You've learned too well for me to not give you anything less than the best."

"I'm ready" she matched the aged Kurt in resolve, her brow contorted in concentration.

His tail, seemingly limp and coiled like a serpent in repose, suddenly erupted into explosive action. Her eyes widened in fear as a the deadly spade darted toward her tender flesh, making no distinction in regards to the target. Her spine contorted as she pulled her small, lithe frame into a flip, thrusting herself in the air as an act of avoidance, lightly landing several feet from her aggressor. With dizzying speed and a plume of smoke, Kurt appeared before her, causing her to leap backward, establishing distance.

"Don't be afraid of your enemy, Talia! Don't back down!"

His leg thrust forward, intent on dealing a critical blow. The child's heart beat at a frantic, hurried pace, her mind twisted and knotted with thoughts, forming strategies within. She stepped forward, unsure, reaching out her hands. Her quick reflexes and sharp eyesight came to her aid as she grasped her father's flying appendage, holding with all her might. With great force, Nightcrawler hoisted himself into a handstand, his daughter clasped around his ankle, mouth descended into a shriek as she plummeted, then crashed into the turf.

Prostrate, dazed, head whirling with adjoining sounds and colors, TJ looked toward the gleaming heavens, waves of pain coursing through her spine.

"TJ! Are you alright? Speak to me my child!" she could hear his voice, frantic, sorrowful, fading quickly.

**********

"TJ!"

Ororo's heart wished that it could burst from its enclosure, cracking the hardy ribcage in worry for the injured Talia. Having endured a blow from a menacing machine bred to cause simulated malice, the child slowly attempted to drag herself into an upright position. Taking timid steps forward, Storm's face was painted with strokes of fear and concern. As though on command, Talia quickly righted herself, a flash of resolve evident in her eye. "Are you alright, little one?'

"I'm alright." she stated confidently.

"Behind you!"

With athletic fluidity, the younger female rolled out of range of enemy fire, spurting and darting toward her with hazardous potential. Brow etched in concentration, a crimson glow blazed about her hands. Releasing her flaring energy, the machine exploded upon contact with an immense flash and deafening destructive sound.

"Stop the simulation, I've seen enough." Storm commanded with a tone of authority.

Logan and Kitty were hoisted high beyond the peril that lay amongst the two women below, carefully observing all that transpired. Various knobs and controls blinked and whirred on panels and surveillance screens flickered with moving images. Wolverine folded his arms in relaxation.

"TJ, your tail…I mean, like, where did it go?" Shadowcat inquired, shocked and surprised that a major part of Talia's physiology seemed to be absent.

"My tail?" the blue one turned to search for the swirling object behind her, only to verify Kitty's observation. "Oh." she sighed in understanding. "I like to pull it in when I fight. Sometimes it gets in my way."

"huh?"

As though a tenacious tendril had sprouted and grew at a rapid pace, the appendage showed itself, finally stretched to its full length and quietly flitting like that of a contented feline.

"humph. The thing is retractable." grunted Logan.

"ewww" Kitty's face scrunched in disgust at the strange adaptation.

**********

"Auntie, can't I come with you and the others? I want to go on an adventure too."

"It's not an adventure, this is serious business, and very dangerous." Ororo scolded. "Pyro is _not_ someone I want you to meet. Please, just be a good girl and stay here."

"But Auntie!"

The shrill buzzing hum of the SR-71 Blackbird buffeted their ears in preparation for usage. The sudden flurry of activity piqued the young girl's interest. Talia's glowing eyes were full of disappointment, however she had no real intention of disobeying her caretaker…or did she?

"Well, we're all going to be out" Scott mentioned "who's going to watch her?"

The weather witch sighed a deplorable exhalation, "Come on, Talia."

**********

Location: Downtown Bayville

Time: 5:43 PM

Stunned citizens screamed, pointing and locking astonished eyes at the aerial apparition that threatened their lives. A roaring inferno in the likeness of a dragon swooped and swerved about the towering skyscrapers, eyes of fury blazing with malice. It ducked and dove, showering rebel flames across the urban landscape, bouncing off of shining automobiles and other assorted objects. Bystanders did their best to avoid the flaming debris as it plummeted to the ground. With renewed vigor, the flaring beast roared again, gliding close, terrifying the innocent. It would seem a situation no one would have found amusing. However, the piercing, cawing laugh of St. John Allerdyce would have proved the previous statement to be spoken in vain.

"Run you little buggers, run!" the man known as Pyro called defiantly, saturating the terrain with his Australian accent and terrible guffaws. With his every command, the dragon relented to be controlled by his abilities, engulfing in flame all that it came into contact with. Every scream uttered by an unfortunate victim of his apparition, Pyro could not help himself but cluck and chortle, his eyes gleaming with relish.

He knew not from where it had come. An icy beam fixed itself upon the raging creature, slowly encrusting it with the crystalline substance. Unfortunately, this new stimulus caused the dragon to blaze even more fervently, quickly causing the cold element that imprisoned it to dissipate into hissing steam and cold liquid that dripped in thaw.

"It's not working Bobby, the ice is melting!" Kitty called behind him. Iceman had little recourse, but to desist his actions.

Allerdyce continued his maniacal laughter, his infernal beast marking a path of destruction toward the teens. Immense clouds full of collected condensation descended upon all those that lay blanketed below. The heavens opened their floodgates and torrents of rainfall bathe Bayville, squelching the terrible dragon. Lightning flashed with authority and crackling drums of thunder boomed and bawled across the dark firmament. Ororo utilized her abilities to the fullest in order to bring Pyro's malicious actions to an end.

"Go Auntie!" Talia shouted with enthusiasm, crouching next to Charles, who looked on from a considerable distance. "She is the coolest!"

"Indeed she is." Xavier responded with a hint of amusement in his voice. He felt fortunate to have a person of such high spirits accompany him. "Now let us see if we can subdue our friend." Closing his eyes, he concentrated his mental prowess toward his team's aggressor. Entering into his mind, Professor X could perceive nothing; nothing but an unfathomable darkness, deep and menacing. A face suddenly faded into view; a menacing countenance with a sickly smirk scrawled across its unearthly visage. Teeth, long and sharp like sabers glinted with horrid intentions. Beady eyes seemed to burn through one's soul.

Charles held his head cradled in his hands, as a wave of pain forced him to retreat from the interior chasms of Pyro's mind. The blinding force that exuded upon him seemed somewhat familiar, yet he could not specifically locate the source.

"Professor! Are you ok?" the child queried, her timid voice raised in concern.

"I'm perfectly alright, TJ, but Allerdyce isn't the one doing this; someone is controlling him!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**All characters © Marvel**


	6. Ensconced in Shadow

Chapter 6 : Ensconced In Shadow

**Author's Note: Wow! You all are actually still reading this? I'm incredibly pleased that there are people who are enjoying it. Thank you so much everyone! I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much action-packed butt kicking, but there will be plenty of time for that later.**

"Professor! Are you ok?" the child queried, her timid voice raised in concern.

"I'm perfectly alright, TJ, but Allerdyce isn't the one doing this; someone is controlling him!"

It troubled him for several torturous hours; staining his mind with memories long forgotten. His lofty cranium spun and sputtered uncontrollably, racked and wrung with worry for what the meaning that lay beneath the dust and assorted rubble of his memory may have for his world. The fire hissed and cackled, sending forth dangerous flicks of flame, bridled by the confines of the fireplace that gilded his office with a volcanic glow. He sat reposed, the edges of his stern face were etched with heat as he stared deeply into the controlled inferno. Various conclusions hovered about him, teasing his imaginings, though none seemed especially profitable. A day had passed since the incident, and still he found the circumstances daunting.

"And then, Kitty was sad because the shoes she wanted cost too much." Talia, eyes burning with excitement continued giving her report of the day's happenings to her amused caretaker. The protracted hallway stretched before the twain, dark and hallow, as though it were a swallowing oblivion. The youngster's sleeping garb jostled and jeered with small designs of smiling stars and clouds like puffs of supple cotton.

"Did she now? Well Kitty has already gone to bed, just like you should, young lady. You look sleepy." Ororo smiled.

As though activated by command, TJ's hand lifts to stifle a long lowing yawn that seemed to validate the older woman's decree.

"am not" she pouted.

The child's room was stained with spilled moonlight, slithering across all surfaces within its line of sight. Various objects lay carelessly strewn about the floor, bathed in the milky substance. A closet of oak lay tucked inside a pocket of obscurity, and a bedside table stood faithfully, brandishing a small lamp. The coverings of her ornate bed were carefully peeled back like a well-hidden secret, to reveal a secure resting place within. Small limbs collaborating to clamber into the object, while the softness of covers rose up to meet her weary frame.

"And then, me, Jean and Kitty went to have lunch at a restaurant, and Jean said I could have anything I wanted." the child continued her tale, seemingly not noticing the clutches of sleep that slowly came to claim her.

"And what did you have?"

"Linguini Alfred."

"I think that's Alfredo*, dear."

"Oh" Talia's voice slowly softened, her tail began mindlessly slithering at a more rhythmic pace. She could feel the warmth of her covers seep into her limbs, giving her a sense of pleasure. "So that's what it's called." she paused in thought "the waiter gave me a funny look."

"That's probably because you went out without your inducer again and gave him a fright." her voice rose with the will to reprimand the child, but was restrained. Ororo could understand why she neglected the object, however, she did not approve of Talia's repeated disobedience. "People in this world aren't as accepting as they are in yours."

Talia turned to face the clear panes that peer into the night sky. The twinkling bodies of stars gleamed, frolicking among the heavens in a seemingly endless sea of light and movement. Her eyes flitted about the endless array of heavenly forms, meandering in a wonton manner.

"Auntie,"

"Yes?"

"Even if I have to return to my world, I'm glad." her whispering voice began to trail into the eventide "I'm glad I got to stay here."

She prescribed to slumber, her chest slowly began to rise and fall with precision. The buzzing ring of cricket song swirled about her, mingling with her steady breaths. Storm was slightly taken aback at the statement. She had grown attached to the girl, as though she were her own child. She felt a great sense of pride in fostering her, and watching as she increased daily in speed, strength, intelligence, and fortitude. She found TJ to be a handful sometimes, but always well meaning, and loves to watch smiles slowly creep across the faces of her friends.

She would be greatly missed, Ororo thought.

_-BAMF!-_

A dark personage emerged from the curling plumes of smoke and resided among the curtains of shadows, tail swirling in knots of concentration. The faint slapping of feet pricked Storm's ears in interest.

"Kurt?" she queried softly.

His presence acknowledged, the culprit jolted in surprise, a faint yelp escaped his mouth as he stood erect. He wore an expression of what seemed like embarrassment across his facial mien.

"I'm sorry" he began apologetically "I didn't expect anyone to be in here."

"Why are you here?" the woman questioned, curious as to his motivation. She felt there was no cause for concern, as judging by his actions, he meant no ill doing.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all words seemed to dissipate, dissolving into the very atmosphere that held the fates of all who conversed in the room. "I know she isn't really my daughter" he began slowly, hoping that the words that spilled about his lips would properly articulate his actions. "I just wanted-"

"_You're not a knockoff, you're the real thing…just, different."_

The blazing medallion known as the sun and the western winds that cooled his brow that fabled summer evening became more real to him at that moment. Her eyes, large, glowing, full to the brim with joy and naivety. He felt fortunate to have found her, to truly spend time with her. His heart swelled with bewilderment and curiosity. He wanted to navigate further, the depths of what it means to love, and protect something dear to one's heart. Before him, lay something so similar, and yet, incredibly foreign.

"She doesn't belong here. You know that as well as I" Ororo reprimanded. She needs to be with her family. If you get too attached to her, then it will be harder to let go when the time comes. Right now, I'm just her caretaker. I can never replace her mother, just like you cannot take the place of the father she already has."

The sad revelation that Storm's words unearthed, stirred Kurt's heart. His face lowered in a lamentable fashion and his spirits reduced greatly. It caused her great pain to see him react in such a manner. Her ocean eyes softened in sympathy for him. She turned toward the one enamored with her dreams. "I'm going to miss her too." she sighed.

"Go to bed Kurt." the weather witch coaxed "Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's another day."

"Yeah" his voice was naught more than a mumble "You're right. _Guten nacht_."

_-BAMF!-_

_It's going to be hard on the boy _the Professor's voice permeated the walls. _And on you too, Storm_

"But this isn't about us, it's about what's best for TJ." she responded coolly. "She has a family out there, and I'm sure they miss her greatly."

_Quite right. _Charles agreed. _However, I would like to speak with you regarding another matter. Would it be possible to make your way to my office?_

**********

Smoldering in the firelight, the Professor's face was bathed in the warmth of the glow. The African woman's sight upon entering was that of dismay. Papers of every sort were strewn like leaf litter, slithering across an ornate desk and various dusky chairs. The sapphire carpet gleamed with a glowing sheen as shadows leapt and landed like acrobats upon its surface, urged by the flickering firelight.

"Ororo. Do you remember the day, we met?"

**********

The Eastern sands curled and swept across the barren terrain, baked in the flaring sun. She stared at the strange Caucasian man who held an open palm in beckoning toward her. Bewildered, and strangely interested, she was interested in taking part of the fruit of knowledge and understanding that he offered.

Her master was not pleased. A hulking, greedy man, he vehemently defiled Xavier in her language, appalled at the idea of his best thief working for anyone but him. The throngs of jostling people treading upon the Egyptian streets had no understanding of mutants, or their strange abilities.

The astral plane swept across their line of sight; a black void that spanned beyond the reaches of all time and space. This heedless land, beyond the sight and imaginings of an ignorant populace was the battleground for the two telepaths. Slicing, stabbing, cutting the tender mental flesh and the adjoining grunts of pain their mouths uttered while locked in mortal combat until a familiar paraplegic emerged the victor.

**********

"Amahl Farouk"

"He goes by many names. He sometimes chooses to interfere with the affairs of others, yet he never fully disappears. Ororo," he sighed "I sense vengeance is afoot. This is a personal battle, and I do not wish others to be pulled into a fight that was not intended for them. Therefore, I must leave for some time."

TO BE CONTINUED

**All characters © Marvel**

***mmmm I could go for some Linguini Alfred right now! Except I'm not too fond of Alfredo sauce. Now if I had some garlic butter sauce, that would be most exquisite. And we could throw in some of those shrimps…or scallops! OH YEAH BABY, WE'RE COOKING NOW!**


	7. Nocturne

Chapter 7: Nocturne

**Well lookie here! Yes, I'm back and I'm dragging a new chapter along for the ride! Sorry it's been so long since it's been updated. Life has a funny way of butting into one's plans. It seems I've been a bit out of practice, but enjoy!**

"…Therefore, I must leave for some time. It is in the interest of protecting the students here."

A loud thud resounded with waves of shock that ebbed and coursed through Ororo's body. Her mind became a tangled whir of activity; a veritable discord of adjoining thoughts and actions. The entirety of her existence, she couldn't fathom the idea of Xavier's absence. The fire within its cavernous hold continued its lively flicker, gilding the landscape with an ominous gleam. The creases that etch the countenance of the lugubrious professor injected fearsome venom that coursed and flowed, pulsating across the African's veins.

"Ororo, I leave you to run the institute, and lead the X-men in my absence." The whirring of his wheels buzzed and hummed as they positioned the professor to view outside his window into the fabled night. His mind could sense the veritable beehive of activity that swirled Storm's mental chasm. The woman's bronzed hand weaved and contorted its way through cascades of ghostly locks in concentration.

"Charles, I don't feel ready." Her shocked reply slowly coursed its way to his ears. The voice that dripped from her lips didn't seem recognizable, as though she was possessed by the tone of a strange being that spoke only weakness and uncertainty. The low thrumming ring of crickets swelled and cupped the twain's ears.

"No one ever feels ready, when the responsibility is trust upon them." The sage uttered calm strains of thought to soothe the weather witch. "Just like I'm sure you didn't feel ready to care for a child, yet here you are, and you are doing a marvelous job of it."

"I'm only taking care of Talia until we can find a way to get her home. But run the institute?" she hesitates, her mind not wanting to cross the dreaded threshold of possibility "it won't be the same without your guidance."

The telekinetic smirked with a knowing facial mien "Did you think I could live forever? There will eventually come a time when I no longer can care for these youngsters. It is when the right circumstances present themselves, that someone like you can truly blossom into the greatness that I know for a fact is there. Besides, it's better that I lure him away. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anyone here was hurt on my account."

"It seems you have already made your decision." with soft precision, she approached the star-gazing Xavier "Goddess protect you, Charles."

"And you, wind-rider" a trace of amusement lined his face.

A soft sigh of exhalation escaped her mouth, and a swift rush of air entered in again. Chest rising and falling with a rhythmic pace, a sleeping Kitty tunnels into her covers colored cream. With each escape of air, her mouth emanated a gentle coo. Golden sunlight pulls itself across the creases and curves of her domicile, splashing and filling the void with its iridescent glow. The teen groans and then contorts her lithe features into a different position. Slowly, bands of color begin to strike her line of sight as her eyelids slowly flutter into consciousness. She was pleasantly surprised and startled to find a familiar blue figure, pale eyes attentive at her awakening.

"Kitty" Kurt summoned her consciousness "you awake?"

"I am now."

"Good. I need your help with something."

She rose to find that her uninvited guest had already welcomed and accommodated himself, cross-legged upon her bed, a blue vision amongst a sea of milky sheets and covers. "Can I at least _wake up_ before we do anything?" Kitty groaned in a vexed manner, as she battled the crumpled fabrics until they submitted to her will. She lowed a drawn- out yawn that indicated her semi conscious state.

"You see, the thing is, I want to spend more time with TJ, you know?" after some time, he began to relate his vice. "I just-I don't know." The fervor evident in his voice began to deplete at an accelerating rate, his head lowered in a looming veil of ambiguity.

Kitty's hands gathered together her hair, tying it back into a cascade of auburn follicles. Her face brightened with the sheen of morning sunbeams and understanding. An enlightened grin traveled across, splitting her cheeks.

"It's because she looks like you, isn't it?" her voice lightly brushed his pointed ears. Her eyes gleamed with enthusiasm.

"Well, it's something like that." He ventured no further on the subject "um-care to join us?"

"I'd love to."

**********

"Come on, TJ!" Shadowcat cried ardently, the summer gales weaving through the blades of the brilliant emerald known as grass. A sprawling field yawned across the wide sun-baked landscape. The sweet fragrance of high summer was fresh and alive as clouds like spun cotton floats wantonly across the heavens that blaze with a sapphire glare. Tight fists grasped firmly, a hold upon the hard, smooth surface of an aluminum bat. Arms raised toward the luster of the blistering sun, her wide eyes focused upon the round projectile that lay reposed like a predator waiting to unleash its torrential power. Kurt stood opposite her, cap twisted backward in concentration, preparing for a pitch.

"Don't worry Kitty, this one's leaving the park!"

"We'll see about that" his retort resounded, donning a smirk.

Muscles and sinew collaborated in coordination in preparation for the throw. It happened as though in a flash. A wave of pain struck him, causing the teen to cringe. The ache covered and clouded his mind like a veritable curtain of sensation. His comrades looked on in wonder.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

Silence.

"Kurt?"

He rose, blaring sun baking his back, and looked upon the distressed TJ. His brow furrowed in hatred, and eyes blazing like a molten forge of mal intent. His lips curled and knotted itself into a hated snarl; however neither Kitty, nor Talia would behold the enraged visage for long before it evaporated in strains of smoke and the faint hellish stench.

The child had stopped breathing. Straining, stretching out into the blue void, dappled with light as Kurt's hands coiled about her throat. With every passing press, she felt a hot, throbbing sensation pulse across her head. She grunted and groaned, wildly thrashing in desperation. Her lungs began to clinch, crying out in distress. Thin legs were pumping, thrusting, kicking in a frantic attempt to sever the crushing clench.

"Get off her!" Kitty dealt a critical blow to her comrade. With wild ferocity, he snarled, watching his victim escape.

"Get behind me Teej."

"What's wrong with him?" the young one queried, her brows rutted in worry.

"I-I don't know" Kitty's eyes locked onto the crazed Nightcrawler. "Something must not be right in his head."

"His head?" Talia's voice was painted with a stroke of interest. "Well there's only one way to find out." She bolted into a lively sprint toward her familiar aggressor. Her legs beating, flying up tufts of grass and turf.

"TJ! What are you doing?"

Before any action could be taken, Talia's body suddenly dissipated, leaving no trace of her existence to stain the hallowed ground.

"Like, what was that?"

**********

An unfathomable darkness swept over the young girl's body. Her glowing eyes searched the alien terrain, only to identify nothing but the eternal black abyss. Talia tread softly, feet gently tapping the ground. Her flesh felt pulled apart from bone in chills of indecision. The silence saturated her in her wanderings within Kurt's mental plane.

"_What's your business here?"_ A sinister voice hissed, a wave of cold darted across her spine.

"I-I was about to ask you the same thing." she retorted, voice cracked in fear. She crouched, glaring into the obscurity. "And I'm going to give control of this body back to its rightful owner."

Blinding guffaws like razors sliced into TJ's heart, her breathing becoming heavy, choked in an onslaught of terror.

"_Impertinent child! There is nothing you can do. Leave this body at once, and I'll give you a quick death." _The voice of malice slithered into the marrow of her bones.

Her eyes widened, the battle for wits was slowly tipping in the unknown personage's favor. Her throat continued its fateful hold. Her mind began spinning out of consciousness.

"I'm just a kid, but I'm going to try my best! I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone!" she screamed out of desperation, her mind, despite the terror, focused on the singular resolve.

The haunting laughs weaved through her emotions once again. _"You are a fool. Your courage will be your undoing."_ A wave of pain scorched across her senses. A sensation so debilitating that she held her head in torment.

"I will stop you!" her screaming augmented by the unfathomable ache. "Because-because-"

**********

"When your time comes, I pray that you will do the same for your friends, who prove that they deserve your loyalty"

The kind, rugged countenance of her father stared sympathetically back at her. His lips bowed into a slight smile and pale eyes bright with pride. Her mind reverted to the last time she saw him. The last statement he made before sending her away from harm, never knowing that harm found her anyway.

"_Ich liebe sie auch, Vater"*_

**********

"-Because he is my friend! And he's the closest thing I have to my daddy!"

Kitty looked on, face contorted into a horrified expression. Kurt's body did battle with itself. Screeches emanated from his tormented mouth and his body's limbs warped into unfathomable positions. Shadowcat could only imagine the pain he underwent with two personages fighting for control of his body and mind, not to mention himself.

With an immense flash, Talia's body was flung unceremoniously from her host.

"That was so weird." The teen commented.

*********

Light flooded across the young girl's line of sight, and an immense throbbing resided within her head. A throng of onlookers stood over her bed. Ororo's brows were furrowed in concern.

"Welcome back. I almost thought you had left us TJ." Storm's voice cooed with relief.

"What happened?" Talia's small voice queried. She swiveled her neck in order to perceive her surroundings. The warmth and comfort of her room permeated her senses.

"Well, like, let's just say you took a trip inside of Kurt's head. He's still out." Kitty stated. "What was that about?"

"I did? Oh yeah. I can go inside people's heads and take over their bodies. When daddy first saw me do it, he told me that it was dangerous to do, and I should use mom's magic instead. He said not to take over someone until I can do it real well…but I had to do something. Someone was already inside when I showed up."

"You were able to get them out?" Ororo inquired, intrigued.

"I don't think it's because of me. He was powerful, real powerful. He could have killed me if he wanted to."

"That monster." Storm hissed, malice deeply encrusted into her voice "He would do anything to get back at Xavier, even attack his students." Her ocean eyes burned with the heat of vengeance.

"The professor? Where is he now?"

"He's gone. He left the institute this afternoon."

A hush of disbelief blanketed them.

**********

The sweet western breezes invigorated the paraplegic's senses. Looking across the grassy knolls, his mind tumbled and tossed with fear and uncertainly. The sky was washed with wisps of blue and purple hue, the sun slowly smoldering as it descended into the horizon.

"What will you do now, Charles? Now that you left your precious fortress." A condescending voice buffeted his ears

"Keep moving Magnus, and hope he follows my tracks." Came the determined reply.

TO BE CONTINUED

**All characters © Marvel**

***Do you remember chapter 3?**


	8. A Witch Called Wanda and the Blue Fury

Chapter 8: A Witch Called Wanda and the Blue Fury

**Thanks so much to NachtcGleiskette and Ian for their opinions and input into this chapter :} your support rules! This is just some silly comedy stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

"The Professor…gone." Scott sighed, adjusting his vermillion shades. "Whenever that happens, it's never good."

"And all because some jerk from his past has a vendetta." continued Jean, she ran a slender hand through her blazing hair in thought. Her eyes lowered, tracing the organic grain scrawled into the tabletop, gleaming with a waxed sheen. Rogue huddled like a pondering gargoyle, clutching her knees atop the granite countertop, her presence mingling with the various appliances that were scattered across. Her head lowered and mouth pulled into the unmistakable form of a frown. With every passing step, Kitty tread the floor in an ebb and flow of dizzying paces. The eternal black of evening was punctuated with stars and clouds of condensation, littered with waves of nocturnal chorus. All attendees of the fated meeting were bathed beneath the singular light of the crystalline chandelier, swinging high above the table like a celestial being. Several other personages lay reposed in their seats, murmuring in muted voices concerning the disheartening notification. Sam Guthrie rested his hand on his head and sighed tiredly, "So who's in charge of the institute?"

"The Professor gave me the duty of watching after you." Ororo stated.

_Although, to be honest, do you really have what it takes? _A slithering voice in her mind hissed.

"Don't worry, Storm." Jean rose, placing a reassuring hand upon Ororo's shoulder. "Scott and I will help any way we can. Right, Scott?"

"Of course." He responded. "Just let us know if there is anything we can do to make the load easier."

"Besides, anything is better than Logan…bub." A snide voice muttered, resulting in a cascade of rippling laughs. Even the heavily-taxed Ororo smiled, her eyes gleamed merrily. The shroud of mirth was untimely ripped by a sudden drop of mass from above. The protracted table resounded with a _thud_ as a familiar conglomeration of limbs and tenacious tail flew up and flailed about in the air.

"What in tarnation!" Exclaimed Rogue in irritation and surprise as the disturbance reverts her mental wanderings to the reality at hand. Startling remarks resounded throughout the room, pure features and a golden stare peered embarrassedly into a veritable sea of unhappy students. She righted herself and crouched in a despondent position, neck swiveling in mechanical motion to note that she had ruined everyone's good feeling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You should be in bed, TJ. Not hiding in the chandelier." The weather witch scolded, furrowing her brows grasping her arm and herding her into the darkness.

"I didn't mean to snoop" she began, facing her caretaker, eyes lowered in shame; she grabbed hold of the spade at the end of her tail and started fondling it nervously. "I just wanted to know what's going on. Daddy-I mean Kurt hasn't gotten up yet."

"Just relax" she said softly "Everything is going to fine; I promise you, now go to bed and no more nonsense."

"And Auntie, I wanted to as you something; if this world has its version of my Daddy, does that mean that Mama is somewhere too? Can we go to the Avengers' house and see her?"

Ororo's accusing eyes softened, her mind taking deliberate steps to word her response. "Yes she exists, but just like the Kurt in this world isn't like your father, the Wanda of this world is probably not like your mom at all. Just promise me you won't wander around looking for her, ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok Auntie, whatever you say." with a salute and a wink, Talia skipped away into the dim corridor.

How uncanny! The mischievous and free-spirited Talia Josephine Wagner seamlessly complying with every whim of her superiors? That's unheard of! Or perhaps she has something planned…

"That's not true, Narrator." came a harsh retort "I have every intention of doing what Auntie tells me to do."

Oh really?

"…for now." A fanged grin stretched across her devilish visage.

**********

Machinery whirred in a monotonous fashion, buzzing and humming across metallic interfaces. An immense behemoth of a skeletal frame was splayed before the humbled concrete floor, illuminated by the flickering of fluorescent lights. From beneath the mammoth structure, sparks plummeted in showers, and were quickly squelched as they reached the end of their fabled journey toward the cool ground. Various tools and objects reclined upon a metallic bench, gleaming coldly, without vivacity. A teen approached the conglomeration of objects, stroking his olive-skinned chin in thought. A wandering flock of black hairs impeded his line of sight, prompting him to relocate them. He plucked a wrench from its rostrum "Sometimes it's the simple tool that gets the job done" he sighed.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me with this project, Forge." a calm, cultured voice grumbled. Another spell of sparks flickered then perished. "I figured if anyone knew about this alternate-dimension stuff, it would be you."

"Not a problem, Hank." came the reply "It's like second nature, you know? The bad news is that my parents want me back in time for dinner…and that was two hours ago."

**********

"I'm driving!" Bobby called, leaping and bounding with glee across the sun glazed driveway.

"I don't know if Scott will let us use his car if he knew you were at the wheel." Kitty giggled, following after him.

"Ungh…what a headache" Kurt groaned, holding his head. His shoulders shrugged, repositioning his backpack, each unsteady leg trudged one aching step after another.

"Oh come on, it's the last day of school." The party's only female grinned, "at least let that be a comfort to know."

"_Wunderbar_, so comforting." He drily commented.

With a turn of the ignition, they sped into the shining day.

**********

Location: Bayville High

Time: 7:45 am

The car finally ended its kinetic state, and entered into the realm of silent slumber. The trio left to undergo their daily activities.

_Whump! _

The trunk exploded with a hollow blow, the sound reverberating across its sleek metal frame.

_Whump!_

Haggard breathing resounded from within the cavernous hold.

"Ok then, you asked for it!"

A flash of crimson and an immense explosion sliced through the otherwise tranquil morning, and a lithe blue figure emerged from the smoking wreckage.

"Great, now that I'm not packed like a sardine in a can, I'm going to find Mama. If she's anything like Daddy in this world, she'll be going to school too." As she scuttled her way toward the imposing establishment, she took careful note of the throngs of students lingering like a faint residue across the grass and asphalt. They congregated in coagulation under the celestial illumination of the sun, their voices rising in a cacophonous vapor.

"Hmmm…this looks like a stealth mission. I have to be unseen, like a ninja." She mumbled softly to herself, eyes darting wildly in adventurous excitement. Ok, operation Find Fake Mama…commences!"

Ensconced beneath the full shade of an elm tree, a lone woman stood propped against the wall of the establishment, a scowl lining her face. She fondled an ankh hung around her neck. Brow knit with irritation, her mouth warped in a snarl at the sight of a gangly youth, eyes gleaming with affection and arms stretched out.

"Snookums! I found you!"

"Toad!" she spat "I told you to back off!" She crossed her arms and slanted her eyes in a deathlike glare.

"Oh come on, Wanda. You never give me a chance. Just let me show you I can be a real man."

"A chance? Heh. Funny how you think you actually deserve one." She remarked coldly.

"Hey, I can be brave, strong, dedicated- what is_ that_!" with a shriek of utter terror, the self-proclaimed strong and brave individual leapt boundlessly into the air out of surprise and fright. Wanda looked down to behold, naught but a demure child, staring in wide-eyed bewilderment.

"You're Wanda? Hi there! I'm TJ, your daughter!" a slight whimper from the Toad, and he crashes into the grass with a faint, with no concern shown on the part of Wanda.

"You'd better be joking kid, or today's going to end really badly for you." The Scarlet Witch hissed. A blue aura pulsed and throbbed about her hands as punctuation to the threat.

"Well, okay, maybe I came off too strong. You're not really my mom, just another version of her. Wow, Auntie did say you would be different from my real mom. You see, I'm not from your world, but I got put here because Daddy wanted me to go away so that I wouldn't get hurt. Boy! I can't wait to tell him and Mama about all these adventures I've been having!" with every passing sentence her eyes gleamed and features became more excited.

"Wait, wait." The elder of the two commanded. "So you're telling me, you're from an alternate dimension, where I married some guy, and had you."

The exuberant child nodded.

"And you're all blue and furry…you look a lot like…"

"Nightcrawler? Of course! He's my Daddy!"

"You're kidding. The likelihood of that fuzzball and me getting together in this world is about as likely as…well you know." She motioned toward the semi-conscious Todd, still embedded in the turf.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about your friend."

"Please" Wanda sneered "you did me a service."

Talia arched her back and crossed her arms in thought. "You're taking all this very well."

"Well, when you live at the Brotherhood house, you'd be surprised at some of the stuff you come across every day; most of it from Blob's room."

"Brother-hood?" the child cocked her head in pensive action. "Oh! That must be like the Avengers for this world!"

"Avengers? Do I even _want_ to know?"

"The Avengers." Talia explained "Mama works there. The Avengers are a group of heroes that save the world from bad guys!" her explanation annotated with enthusiastic punches and kicks. "Daddy, _mein Vater_ is with the X-men and he wants me to be one too. Mama comes to visit the X-men house sometimes and see us. So the Avengers there, is like the Brotherhood here?"

"Well kid, I'm not going to lie-not exactly" came the response.

"That's cool. Well, it's been really great to see you, but I want to explore this school more. Bayville High will soon know of the Blue Fury!" she placed her arms akimbo and knees bent in a dynamic pose.

"Yeah whatever, get out of here." She waved weakly, and TJ sped off.

Long corridors stretched before her, laden with innumerable rows of dusky lockers and doorways. The sights, sounds and smells of her surroundings caused her ears and eyes to perk in interest. Students clumped together in throngs, making their way from class to monotonous class. Amid the field of unidentified personages, there was one face that stood out.

"Kitty… pssst…Kitty…over here." Talia waved enthusiastically, donned by the shadows that stuffed the hallway corner. Kitty, approaching to where she was summoned, was shocked and slightly vexed at her hidden ally.

"TJ what are you doing here? You're, like, supposed to be at home with Storm."

"I know, but, I wanted to go on an adventure, so I hid in the trunk. Are you angry at me?" her eyes lowered in despair.

"I'm not angry at you" Kitty responded softly "But for now, you have to go and wait in the car until school is over, ok?"

"Ok" the blue one relented, slinking back into the obscurity, and skittering across the tiles in a stealthy fashion. An exit revealed itself to her. Behind the glass doorway, she beheld her alternate mother, once again being pestered.

"I'm willing to overlook your family issues. Come on Googie Bear, just one kiss? Please?" He closed his eyes and pursed his lips in anticipation for the sweet delight; with every repulsive retreat by Wanda, only caused him to press in closer.

"Oh no" Talia stated, brow cocked in defiance "_nobody_ hassles _my_ fake Mama." Her mind reverted back to Ororo's words.

"_People in this world aren't as accepting as they are in yours."_

Thinking quickly, she raced into the nearest classroom. With every second utilized by Talia, Todd continued his advance.

"Blue Fury!" She exclaimed, eliciting screeches of an ear-piercing degree. Papers flew in a hail of information and desks and chairs were upturned. Students and teachers alike crashed together in a conglomeration of panic. The class erupted in a stampede of fright, bursting out the door, trampling the Toad who was unfortunate enough to be in the middle of their trajectory. The self-proclaimed Blue Fury proceeded to do the same in every classroom, provoking the same response every time.

The sun greeted and warmed her face as through in reward for her effort. Kurt, face painted in an irked and disgusted manner, hastily stode up and grabbed her arm, herding her down the steps and toward the parking lot.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused today? _Mien Gott_!" the rest of his sentence was naught more than incoherent babblings.

Crossing Wanda's path, Talia made a slight wave toward her newfound acquaintance.

"Hey kid." She called "You're alright." The older woman allowed a small smile to rest upon her face as she waved back.

"Uh…someone help" Todd whined pitifully, prostrate upon the ground in agony "I don't think my spine is supposed to go this way."

"and" Kurt mentioned "You're going to tell Scott that you destroyed the entire back of his car.

"Don't worry; I'll just say Bobby did it."

"TJ!"

Just kidding!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**All characters © Marvel**


End file.
